


Undercover

by Xingxanna



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A.C.E Mafia, Alpha Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Alpha Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog, Alpha Park Junhee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Gang Violence, Gunplay, I'll add more tags along the way, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kang Yuchan, Omega Kim Byeongkwan, Omega Lee Donghun, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingxanna/pseuds/Xingxanna
Summary: At first all he wanted was this to end but he never knew that it will ever happen





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea ever since the MV and I'm finally writing it instead of just drawing it so basically Donghun is the only son of a wealthy man but actually he's the head of the mafia

Muffled shouts accompanied by the musty smell of alcohol add on considerably to the fear spreading throughout his body. Gritting his teeth, Donghun held his breath and tried to forget the things that are happening around him. Yes he was scared that this tends to happen but the worst thing he couldn't escape because he knew they will try to bring him back. There he was in his room locked in with the only person he really cared about in this world. A boy just a year younger then him who had ebony hair and a light tan that reminded him of caramel. He knew him since his father gave him the boy what was sad all he told his dad was that he wanted a friend but nothing like this. Even so they became close and what he really wanted right now was him to hold him and tell him that everything will be okay.

Donghun felt a sudden warmth run along his body as he felt the others arms wrap around him. Looking over to see him made him feel so calm just looking at those dark eyes that made him think of dark chocolate. Once the other brought him closer he lightly spoke to him with a calming tone.

"Donghun...it's okay to be scared and don't worry I'm right here for you."

Just hearing those words made him feel better and all he wanted was to stay here and be in his arms. He started to close his eyes while bringing himself closer to the other and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Donghun....? Wake up it's almost noon."  
  
Letting out a light groan as he was feeling someone shaking him and even having their mouth close to his ears. He didn't want to wake up but stay in his bed. 

"Donghun, stop acting like a baby and wake up."

All he came back with response was him groaning and pulling the covers over his face. He could hear the other let out a groan and opening the currents so the sunlight could enter into his dark room. He didn't want to wake up and the other wasn't going to make him even if he tried anything.

"Donghun, you do know what I will do if you don't get up."

He knew what it was but he didn't care because he didn't want to leave the safety of his bed. Hearing another sigh but then replace with a light chuckle he felt the sudden movement of his bed and then hands yanking the covers from his face. Once the sunlight hit his face he let out a whine and tried to look away but got stop when a pair of warm hands grabbed his face. He knew that he couldn't escape so he let out a sigh and look over to the other with a small pout.

"You are a meany. Why couldn't you let me sleep? My dad wouldn't care if I stayed all day in my room."

"Lee Donghun, stop acting like a baby and do something other then just staying in bed."

He was right but he didn't want to leave his bed but better yet the room. Looking over to the other he could see that he still look the same since he first met him. He was happy that his dad introduce him but he hated how he did it. The dark brown eyes, caramel skin, and his ebony hair that was covering his beautiful face. Donghun brought his hands up and wrapped them around the other and pulled him closer so he could smell that sweet scent of his. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he just wanted to smell him and feel the warmth around his body.

"You really are spoiled you know that but I also get to smell you and its very sweet."

Donghun let go and pushed the other as he sat up in his bed. He shouldn't let this continue on because they are getting older and guys their age shouldn't be doing this anymore mostly when they are not together. 

"So Junhee what are we doing today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm trying and this was all I could write for now so sorry for it being short but leave some kudos and comments uwu


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to how Dongjun met and a introduction to the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the sudden drama but that's how the story is

Here he was in the dinning room picking at his food not wanting to eat anything mainly due to smelling the faint odor of tobacco. His father was sitting in front of him who was looking over some paperwork but still taking a long drag of his cigar. He hated the smell but he got use to it but it was still a bitter smell that made him gag. 

"Donghun are you not hungry? You must eat or you will never be strong."

Looking over to his father he knew he was right but he hated whenever he heard it from his mouth. He hated his father mostly with the job he has. You may think he's just acting like some angsty teen who hated his parents but what you didn't know was that his father is the head of a large company but underneath that he's the head of the mafia. He let out a groan and stabbed his stake with his fork and started to cut it with his knife. His father look over to him and let out a small chuckle seeing that his son was getting annoyed

"I should be heading out and Donghun behave yourself and I won't be back until the end of the week."

He bit into his stake and nodded his head once his father got up from the dinning table and headed out of the room.

"Junhee, please take care of my son when I'm out." He patted him on the back with smile as he left the room.

Junhee let out a small sigh of relief while walking over to Donghun and pulled out a chair from the dinning table. He started to look over to Donghun who had his cheeks filled with food and still had a annoyed expression. Letting out a laugh he patted the other on the head to calm him down.

"You still hate your dad don't you? But without him I wouldn't be here you know."

Donghun gulped down his food and look over to Junhee who was showing off his dorky smile. He was right but getting a friend that way is still embarrassing. "I know but it's still embarrassing how we got to be friends. Dad didn't have to go to some orphanage and adopt a kid and then bring him and tell me, hey son here's a friend for you."

"It just means he was worried about you is all. I'm just happy we got to know each other then start hating one another. But it was cute to see a pouty Donghun who got into a tantrum when he saw me."

Junhee let out a chuckle as he still had his hand on Donghun's head. He started to run his fingers through the soft brunette hair that it made him feel happy to still have the privilege to touch Donghun. 

"Shut up. But I am happy you are in my life mostly because I always got scared whenever my dad had to take care of business. I can still hear them screaming but then the sudden muffled gunshot coming from outside my room told me that it was over. I hated it so much mostly with the odor of tobacco mix with alcohol."

"Wasn't Sehyoon not allowed to accompany you before I got here?"

"His parents said no because he's still training but the real reason is because Sehyoon's dad."

Junhee look over Donghun who was now fiddling with his fork and giving off a annoyed expression. "May I ask why his dad did that?"

Donghun look over to Junhee and took his hand and started to play with his fingers. "Easy...he thought Sehyoon was still acting like a kid and making him stay with me might make it worst. Basically his dad was trying to make him this emotionless human so basically he was turning Sehyoon into a robot."

"Oh, no wonder it takes him time to understand some things. But there is one good thing that came out from this. Byeongkwan found him and the other thing is that he turn out to be his soulmate."

"Yeah, that is true and I'm happy for him because he can finally act a bit normal. It's sad how my life brought two people down this dangerous path."

Junhee knew why Donghun was acting like this because he hated how his life brought Sehyoon and himself into this dangerous life. He remember that day when he was at the orphanage a large man look over to him and asked him how old he was. Once the older man heard he let out a small smile and patted him on the head.He was a bit confuse on why this man wanted to know his age but when he patted him on the head he said he has a son who's a year older then him. Once meeting the boy he saw that the other had narrow eyes that made him look like he was always sad and with his pouty lips made it look like he was about to cry. That was when he saw the other starting to cry and let out a tantrum and ran away from him.

"Hey, stop thinking like that and I'm happy that I'm here so shut up. Donghun you didn't do a thing plus we should get going before the day is over."

Junhee was right he had to go through his own things mainly with him being the only heir to his father's company and empire. He hated it all really what he wanted the most was live a normal life but that can't happen. 

"Donghun we have to go visit Sehyoon at his place then go see Yuchan and Gwangsuk."

"I'm surprise you didn't say Byeongkwan but I know why because you know that he's already with Sehyoon at his place. Sometimes their relationship is gross but I'm happy for Sehyoon because he found someone to keep him sane."

Junhee let out a small laugh and walk over to Donghun and started to wipe his face. He was adopted into the family but what he really was is Donghun's servant but Donghun hated that idea and instead said "he's my best friend" it was cute when he said that.

"Junhee, stop treating me like a baby. You may be a alpha but it doesn't give you the right to baby me."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't play the part. Mostly when you let out your pouts and whines when things don't go your way." 

He loved teasing Donghun mainly when he gets to hear the noises he would make. Here he was waiting for Donghun to make one of those noises but didn't get one due to him almost getting tackled by someone bigger then him.

"Junhee! I thought we were going to meet around 1 PM but it's already 2 and you didn't call. Gwangsuk told me to wait a bit more but I don't wanna because that's boring."

Junhee look over to see Chan hugging him from behind and holding him tightly to his body. It was hard to believe but Chan was a omega and the one call Gwangsuk is a alpha.

"Yuchan let him go you know how Donghun gets whenever you get to close to his alpha."

Chan look over to Donghun who was giving off a bitter smell then his sweet scent of roses and rain. He took his hands off Junhee and hid behind Gwangsuk as he was trying to avoid Donghun's gaze. "I'm sorry for touching your alpha, Donghun."

Donghun's face turn red as he got up from his seat and headed to his room but yelled back at them. "He's not my **ALPHA**."

Junhee let out a chuckle and look over to the other two. "Don't worry about him Chan. He just gets like this sometimes and Gwangsuk that's not wise of you to say these things."

"So what. You two are gross whenever you are either left alone or close to each other. Plus you can't threaten me Park Junhee."

Junhee was right he couldn't because Gwangsuk is a higher alpha but there is one thing he could do. Walking closer to Gwangsuk he put his hands on his face and started to pinch his cheeks. "Awwww, look at the small alpha who likes to tease his pack leader."

"Junhee sometimes I hate you but I know my place so stop this. Not everyone likes your way of affection."

"I'm not showing my loving affection to you I just like to tease you is all because this is your punishment."

"I don't see this as a punishment anymore but I feel like this is better then any other punishment."

Junhee stop and put his hands down and let out a small sigh. He didn't know what to do but Donghun told him never to hurt their friends whenever they tease him but Junhee wanted to scare Gwangsuk a bit.

"Hey, stop thinking of a way to hurt me and go see how Donghun is because don't we have business to attend to?"

Chan was now standing behind Gwangsuk and he could smell his sweet scent. Nuzzling closer he wanted to smell the sweetness coming from Gwangsuk's body. This was when Gwangsuk took Chan's hands and held them tightly.

"Can you two just go out and stop flirting in my damn kitchen?"

Donghun was standing in the dinning room again but now fully dress and carrying a small messenger bag. Junhee walked over to him and patted him on the head Donghun looked away and headed to the front door.

"Donghun, wait for me!"

Chan ran over to Donghun and held his hand tightly wanting to be close to him. His cheeks turn a light pink as he felt the warmth of Donghun's fingers around his.

"Hey Junhee. You may think Yuchan likes me but your wrong. He just sees me as a friend so whatever Donghun says always makes him sad but he still likes him."

"So your telling me Chan has feelings for Donghun?"

Gwangsuk let out a sigh and look over to Junhee with a bitter expression. "Yes, Junhee. That's why I hate when I have to comfort Yuchan because he gets so sad whenever I say something or Donghun does. Plus with his heat I tend to be his partner but he just sees it as me helping out."

Junhee look over to his friend who look like he was worn out and annoyed with himself. He knew that Chan like being around Donghun but not like this and seeing his friend in this state also made him a bit worried.

"Gwangsuk....I'm sorry that this is happening."

"It's not your fault because I don't have the balls to tell Yuchan that I like him. I'm such a loser."

"Gwangsuk do-"

"Junhee, just stop and let's forget I said any of this." Gwangsuk headed to the front door with his hands in his pockets. 

Just seeing his friend like this made it so much worst because he's not doing any better. Letting out a groan he grabbed his keys from the counter top at the front door and headed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be wonderful if you left me kudos and comments uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun has his plans ready and he isn't afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to know more of the group and the relationship between Gwangsuk and Yuchan is very conflicting

Junhee was driving the family car and look over to see Donghun was fiddling with his phone while letting out a small yawn. The other two were in the back talking about things that involved with Gwangsuk's side business but what was off is the sudden change of Gwangsuk's personality. He didn't know what to say but keep on driving to Sehyoon's house while he listen to Chan talk about getting a new pistol due to his getting old in age.

Donghun kept checking his messages and let out a small sigh when he got one message from his step mother. He hated getting their messages mostly when he knew they only try to be nice to him because of his father.

"That woman should stop being nice to me. She's only nice to me because of my dad and that is annoying. When will she learn I know that she's a snake."

He let's out a groan and deleted the message not wanting to see it any longer. The only reason why he didn't like his step mother is because when he first met she was nice but she showed her true self whenever his father wasn't home. She would drink and smoke heavily and other times she would also bring in random men to their home while either intoxicated or high off her ass. She is also a alpha just like his father but she was still a lower class alpha compared to himself but he has to keep his mouth shut because it isn't wise to make rude comments over a alpha's significant other.

"Donghun.....we are almost to Sehyoon's house and is something wrong?"

Donghun snapped out of it and look over to Junhee who was still facing the road and driving towards the street where Sehyoon lives. He must have lost himself when thinking about his step mother. He should probably tell Junhee why he stayed silent but it might be annoying to tell him the same thing over again but he needed to say it then hide it from him.

"I got a message from my step mom telling me how much she misses me. I know it's all lies she just does this whenever my dad tells her to say something nice to me. She can try as much as she can but she will never replace my mom."

Junhee knew what Donghun was talking about because he met his step mother and at first she was nice but only when it was around her husband which was disgusting to see. She would look sweet and innocent but she just uses her looks to get what she wants and that made Junhee sick to his stomach. 

He stop the car in front of a large building that was surrounded by a cement wall that reach about five feet. The house was two stories and had mix of a traditional style with modern that was also located on top of a hill that was surrounded by large oak trees. Sehyoon's family came from a long line of fighters and archers who protected Donghun's family since the two families made a pack to help one another. Junhee got out of the car and went over to open Donghun's side but was stop when Donghun let himself out.

"Don't worry I can open my door so you don't always have to do it for me."

Junhee did understand but he still like getting things for him because it made him feel useful. He suddenly snapped out of it when Chan got out and headed over to Donghun and grabbed at his hand and held it tightly.

"I always forget how big Sehyoon's house is and how far he lives."

"Yuchan, stop being loud and didn't I tell you to behave when we get here."

Chan stuck out his tongue and pulled on Donghun's hand and headed to the front gate. Junhee look over to Gwangsuk who was letting out a groan and started to walk ahead of him. He had to do something so he grabbed onto Gwangsuk's arm and pulled him close.

"What the hell, man?"

"Gwangsuk, you need to calm down your giving off a foul odor. I know it's not easy to see the one you like with someone else but you need to calm down."

Gwangsuk yank his arm away and let out a low growl to tell Junhee to leave him alone. Junhee narrowed his eyes and bared is fangs to show that he wasn't ready to back off. 

"Gwangsuk you know I'm speaking the truth so stop acting like a overgrown baby."

Gwangsuk kept his sight on Junhee and let out a deep sigh. He knew he was acting like a brat but his alpha just hated seeing Chan with someone else.

"I'll stop but I'm also worried about you."

"Leave me out of this, I'm not the one getting annoyed to the point that he's letting his alpha take over."

"Shut up and don't worry I can control it."

Junhee let out a deep sigh and started to walk and that was when he heard someone letting out a squeal. That was probably Chan getting to see Byeongkwan another omega who's very close to Chan due to both of them growing up together. Gwangsuk was walking beside him and this was when he notice he had a new Rolex around his wrist.

"Who got you the new gift? It must be pretty pricey to get something like a Rolex."

Gwangsuk look over to his wrist and held up his arm to show Junhee up close. "It was a gift from Chan. I was surprise he got this for me out of the blue and if you want to know how much well it cost around 20,149,870 won. Plus I look up to see what it was and it's a _Cosmograph Daytona, _he probably got this for me as a thank you gift. Kind of sad isn't it but I was happy that he spent that much on me."

Looking over to the watch he was amaze about it but mostly with Chan because he rarely spends any of his money over anything high price. Was it really just a thank you gift or was it something else. Junhee was now by himself thinking about all this stuff happening around him but that stop when he heard Donghun to tell him to hurry up.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." He look back at the car and press the remote before heading over to where everyone was. There he saw Sehyoon in the living room with Byeongkwan who was now talking with Chan. Sehyoon look over to him and let out a small smile. He knew Sehyoon since he was very little he was probably eight when he got introduce to him by Donghun. Donghun made little jokes to Junhee and told him that Sehyoon was like a big puppy. He could see it mostly because when Sehyoon first met him he would stay quite and hide himself with his hands. It was cute seeing a older alpha hiding behind Donghun who was a omega. 

The one thing that change since then was how Sehyoon acts compared to back then. He wasn't scared but more like he didn't know what to show whenever he met someone he didn't know. Whenever they try and introduce him to a client he wouldn't say anything but nod his head it was mainly due to Sehyoon's father training that made him this emotionless person or what Donghun calls, a robot. The only good thing is he has Byeongkwan who is very expressive just like Chan but he knows how to control himself unlike Chan but whenever he isn't doing his job he would show his happy go self and start acting clingy whenever around Sehyoon.

"Junhee! I am so happy that everyone is here. Oh I should get you guys some drinks so I'll be right back."

Byeongkwan got up from his seat and headed to the kitchen to start some tea and get them some snacks. Byeongkwan was now living with Sehyoon and his family due to them already being a pair. They have been together since Byeongkwan was in middle school but didn't become a pair until Byeongkwan was in legal age since Sehyoon was four years older then him. The only one who was a bit off with the relationship was Sehyoon's father but he always bit his tongue whenever his wife told him to zip it because she was happy to see her son actually express himself then just staying silent and not doing anything.

"I'm back and here it's herbal tea and I also brought some snacks." Byeongkwan was smiling as he place the tray on the coffee table in front of everyone.

Byeonkwan was the smallest in the group but that didn't stop him whenever he had to take care of himself. Even though he was a omega his parents made him take self defense classes and made him take other classes to help him fight. He may have a baby face but he will knock anyone out whenever someone tries to overpower him or hurt his friends. He had fair skin that match with his light brown hair and eyes that shimmer like caramel that made him a target due to being one of the very few omegas to be from a rare omega species.

Junhee look over to see that Byeongkwan was still wearing his omega collar even though he was bonded which was a bit of a surprise mainly due to him already being a mated pair with Sehyoon.

"Hey, Byeongkwan I want to ask you something if that is okay."

Byeongkwan look over to Junhee while taking a light sip of his tea, "sure what is it?"

"Well...you are boned but may I ask why you are still wearing your omega collar?"

Junhee pointed to the black leather collar that was around Byeongkwan's neck. Byeongkwan put his cup down and place his hands lightly on the collar and let out a small smile.

"Well the reason why I still wear this is because Sehyoon gave this to me when my old one that my parents gave me was getting to small and worn out. I now it's silly but I really care about this because it was one of the first things that Sehyoon gave me." 

Junhee look over to Sehyoon who had a light blush running across his cheeks and Byeongkwan wrapping his arms around Sehyoon's right arm. He was really happy to see them together mainly for Sehyoon. Byeongkwan nuzzled closer to Sehyoon while he let out a small purr to let Sehyoon know that he was at peace. Donghun put his cup down and brought his messenger bag to his lap and clap his hands together.

"Anyway....can we talk about what we should do when my father is away for the week? I look over his paperwork and he will be overseas for five days and the last remaining two days he will be back in South Korea to attend a business meeting. The only thing I can figure out is that the meeting in Korea will be about his company but the one overseas is more about the illegal trade of drugs and weapons. I feel like this is the right moment to infiltrate his gambling ring plus my inside informant is telling me that someone big is coming to the underground casino in Gangnam-gu."

Junhee look over to Donghun who was giving out information to each member of his group and then stop to look over to him. Junhee was a bit confuse on what he wanted but he knew that he was telling him that he has to meet the informant.

"Donghun, who's the informant you have in the inside? Do we know them at all?"

Donghun took out a folder from his bag and handed it over to him. Junhee took it and started to look over to see that the informant was no other then their friend Lee Hoseok who was also Sehyoon's cousin on his mother side of the family. Hoseok was a older and strong alpha who was working in the gambling ring as a bodyguard and their personal informant. He flip over to the next page to see Chae Hyungwon who was a omega playing as a escort while being another informant of theirs. He was a bit worried about Hyungwon mostly due to him being a unmated omega but he was okay since Hoseok was their and Hyungwon also know how to fight.

"So this is all we have? I'm a bit worried about this, Donghun because it's only us eight against a whole gambling ring. Plus what is your plan when we get in?"

Donghun let out a smirk and reclined into his seat. Junhee knew to well that Donghun had everything planned out since he was planning this since he found out weeks ago that his father was leaving. Junhee let out a chuckle and lick his lips as he knew this wasn't going to be a easy mission but a fun one. The others looked over one another as they knew what roles they have to play in their mission.

"Let's all remember to be safe and have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be wonderful if you left me some kudos and comments ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee finally does something but its chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting and I'm surprise that people are reading my stories and I would like to say thank you uwu

Junhee let out a light sigh when fixing his tie he didn't know why this mission was making him feel worried because this wasn't new to him. He wasn't getting anywhere with him just worrying over something he didn't know what made him feel so concern. He let out another sigh once he fix own tie and then turn around to see that Donghun was having a bit of trouble with his own. He walked over towards Donghun and took the tie away from his hand and started to help him but not without letting out a chuckle.

"Looks like our leader still can't fix his tie without my help. What would you do if I wasn't here? Tell me that my dear, Donghun."

Donghun smacked Junhee's hand away while a blush ran across his face. Junhee found it cute whenever he got to see Donghun's reactions mainly the ones that made him blush and show his true self He wanted to see more so he had a plan.

"That really hurt me Donghun don't hit me so hard. Look you even left a bruise"

Junhee let out a joyful laugh as he leaned closer to Donghun and hugged him tightly. He knew he shouldn't tease Donghun that much but he just love doing it. He was waiting for Donghun to either push him away or even hit him but all he got in return was Donghun hugging him back and calling him a big idiot. He was happy to have these little moments with Donghun and feeling the heat coming from him as well.

Donghun didn't want this to stop but he knows he has to since they have plans this evening. Bringing himself closer to the other he lightly nip at the others ear and whispered a few words. Junhee smiled over to Donghun and place his hands along Donghun's waist. This was the only time he could have with Donghun and he didn't want it to end. He brought the other closer as he lightly laid kisses along the warmth of the others neck. Donghun let out a small laugh as he stretch his neck a bit to let Junhee have free roam of it. He love feeling the warmth of Junhee's breath run down his neck but what he love more is having Junhee for himself and only himself.

Junhee press his lips along Donghun's neck as his breathing was getting rapid and his teeth grazing along the light tan skin. Donghun wrapped his arms along Junhee's neck and pulled him on top of himself. He shouldn't be doing this but he just wanted to feel Junhee and feel the warmth along his body. Junhee looked down at Donghun who was still full clothed but his hair was a mess due to their interactions. He let out a small smile as he pulled Donghun closer to him while he let his fingers roam along Donghun's waist. 

"Junhee, we can't keep doing this...we might do something we might regret."

He didn't answer but pulled Donghun closer but press his lips along Donghun's. He knew what they are doing is wrong but he just wanted this to last and forget about everything. This was all he ever wanted and he didn't want it to stop so he had to do what Donghun didn't want and it was to disobey him. He ran his hands along Donghun's body again as he finally firmly grasp Donghun and took him to the bed that was located mere feet from them. Looking down he could tell that Donghun was frantically trying to calm down mainly with his omega wanting to touch Junhee.

Donghun bit his bottom lip as he was trying to keep his voice down as he didn't want the others to know what is happening. He needs to end this but he wanted it so much mostly when Junhee shows his aggressive side. He could stop himself mainly the omega that is trying to keep him pinned. He snapped out of it when Junhee ran his fingers along Donghun's upper thigh. Just the slightest touch was making Donghun lose himself to the point that his omega was able to take over but he stopped it when he remember their plans. 

"Jun-hee....stop please..."

Donghun couldn't take it any longer so he wrapped his arms around Junhee's neck and brought his face just mere inches away from his own. He had to think fast before Junhee loses himself and the only thing Donghun could think of was to bite Junhee. He pulled Junhee's face to his mouth to which he bared his canines and bit Junhee on his right cheek. Junhee let out a light yelp as he pulled away and looked over to Donghun with distraught.

"Ow...that really hurt."  
  
"Shut up and get off of me please before you try and do something you might regret."

Junhee let out a small sigh while he got up but not before he laid a small kiss on Donghun's cheek. Donghun groan as he push Junhee away from him but he still held onto the others tie. 

"Don't tease me now because I might go back and try to seduce you." Junhee let out another laugh as he pulled his tie away from Donghun's hand. He knew he should have stop but this was one of the times he could have Donghun for himself.

Donghun got up from the bed but still stayed as he inch his way closer to Junhee due to wanting to stay close. He laid his head on Junhee's shoulder and he grabbed onto his hand. 

"You worry me sometimes Junhee mainly when you lose yourself because didn't you tell me we shouldn't do these things?" Donghun held Junhee's hand so tightly due to not wanting to be separated by him.

"I did say that but I also remember I can't keep my hands off you and I just want to feel your warmth along my body. I just love you so much and I just want to make you mine and all mine." Junhee turn to look over to Donghun as he brought his other hand to lift Donghun's head.

"Donghun, I know I'm hard to handle but please be my lover. I can't live without you because you already captured my heart." Junhee brought Donghun's face closer to his and press his lips on his. He could feel the sweet taste of Donghun's lips along his own. He didn't want to hear the other say those words if he rejected him so he had to shut him up by kissing.

Donghun furrowed his eyebrows as he push Junhee away as he had a annoyed expression plastered on his face. Junhee knew he did something stupid but he had to say it.

"Junhee, you big idiot! Don't kiss someone before they tell you their fucking answer."

Junhee look away with a distress expression as he didn't want to see Donghun's face when he told him his answer. Why was he like this?

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much....but yes I will be your lover. You aggressive and chaotic alpha tiger." Donghun look away as he also didn't want Junhee to see his bright red face.

When Junhee heard those words escape form Doghun's mouth made his body shiver. Just hearing those words utter from Donghun made him want to forget about this mission and spend the entire day with him. He suddenly felt the warmth of Donghun's hands grab hold of his arm and the slight touch of Donghun's lips on his cheek. He turn his head around to see Donghun giving him a smirk while he had his tongue sticking out. By the mere sight of him just made Junhee lose himself and he wanted to leave his mark to let others know he's taken. Junhee push Donghun on the bed again but this time he could tell that Donghun wasn't lost in his pheromones like he was before. He ran his hands up Donghun's arms and as he reach to his hands he intertwine his fingers and he could feel that Donghun's hands were getting warm and sweaty but he didn't mind because he love him so much. Junhee brought himself closer to him to where his lips lightly graze along Donghun's neck.

"Junhee....just leave me a little mark and we can worry about you officially marking me when we find the right time. Because I know how much of a romantic you are sometimes."

Junhee let out a small laugh as he knew what Donghun said was true but he didn't let Donghun know that he can be compulsive but only when he needed to. He brought his lips closer to Donghun's neck as he lightly open his mouth and let his tongue glide along the expose neck. Just feeling Donghun just drove him crazy and he wanted more but he has to keep himself sane and only leave a small mark since it was Donghun's wish. He continue to let his tongue roam along the skin as he stop once he was close to Donghun's collarbone. He stop and then srarted to lay light kisses along the bare skin as he let his teeth graze along the skin. He was lost in his thoughts but he snapped out of it when he heard Donghun letting out small whines and gasps of air. The sound just made him lose himself a bit but stayed in control as he lightly bit into the skin as he felt Donghun holding his hands tightly.

"Ju-Junhee....."

Those were all the words he could hear from Donghun because the only thing he could hear was the door being open and heard Gwangsuk letting out a whistle and clapping his hands. He pulled himself away from Donghun but he still had a bit of saliva on his lips. Donghun was turning away but not until he cover his face with his hands.

"Gwangsuk! You jackass don't you know how to knock?" Junhee was yelling at him as he got up from the bed but not before he tried to see how Donghun was. All he got was a whine and a slap on his thigh by the other.

"One, shut up. Two, don't we have a mission? Or did we forget about it because Mr. cat and dog were to eager to have some alone time?" Gwangsuk was smirking as he lean on the door frame.

"You are right but you could have knock instead of just coming inside."

"True I could have but I doubt you two would hear me knocking on the damn door since you two were so lost in your own thoughts."

A light whine came from outside the room and which Gwangsuk look over to see Chan pouting a bit. Gwangsuk let out a deep sigh as the younger walked closer to him and started to hold his hand. Chan let out a small whine as he made himself smaller and hid his face with Gwangsuk's shoulder. Gwangsuk patted him on the head as he was trying to calm the other.

"Yuchan, are you okay? Do you wish to be excuse from this mission?" Gwangsuk knew Chan had some feelings for Donghun but he didn't know how deep they were. The next thing he notice was Chan looking over to him as he lightly kiss him on his earlobe. He let out a groan as it felt weird due to being not use to Chan playing with his ears.

"No, I don't want to be excuse from the mission because by seeing that Junhee finally confess that means it's easier for me to know that my feelings for Donghun was nothing but close platonic love because I never wanted anything more but his hugs and kisses." Chan look over to Gwangsuk as he let's out a small laugh and hugged Gwangsuk tightly.

"It's because I actually love this dorky alpha who treated me so well when I was in my heat. Alpha you are so nice to this little omega."

Gwangsuk let out a small laugh as he also hug Chan back and lifted him from the ground as he started to carry him into the room.

"Gross. Stop flirting in front of us."

Junhee look over to see Donghun with a blush across his cheeks as he was trying to act like himself in front of them. It was cute to see Donghun acting like himself even though what just happen not to long ago.

"Donghun, shut up and cover that hickey up it's so indecent." 

Junhee still had his eyes on Donghun and he could tell that he was getting flustered that he started to throw a pillow over to Gwangsuk and put his hand around his neck. Donghun continue this until he ran out of pillows to throw that he almost started to throw his shoes but got stop by Junhee. Donghun hated this but he was happy Junhee finally confess and Gwangsuk isn't going to act like a angsty teen whenever he saw Chan clinging to him.

Everything stop once they heard a light knock coming from outside in the hallway. Byeongkwan pop his head into the room who was letting out a light smile.

"Ummm...guys it's almost time for us to leave and Sehyoon has all the equipment ready for us. Oh I will be the one contacting Hyungwon and Junhee, Hoseok said he's going by the name Wonho. The other thing I can tell you is that the person who's coming to the underground casino is, Kim Jion."

Donghun look over to Byeongkwan as he remember who it was and he was surprise that he would be over there due to him leaving the gambling ring since his father bought out one of his companies. What could he be planning but if he could get him to be on his side or even use him, he might actually get closer to his goal. Donghun let out a small chuckle as he got up from the bed and started to fix himself.

"Alright everyone remember to be on your best behavior and don't forget to have fun. Plus Byeongkwan tell Sehyoon to bring his car around."

Byeongkwan nodded his head as he headed out. Donghun was now back to himself and he was ready to get this mission started. Junhee walked over to Donghun while he took his hand tightly not wanting to be away from him.

"Remember to be careful as well, Donghun."

Donghun lets out a small smirk as he kiss Junhee on the cheek. 

"I will so don't worry about it. Now just let's just get this mission started." Donghun let another smirk as he left the room with Junhee in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some kudos and comments uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to where we need to be but its not always easy but having friends is one of the best things to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to say the update is here and I hope it turns out great and I will probably take a break for either a few days or weeks because I need to get back to drawing. I hope you understand.

Smelling the obnoxious lingering odor of burnt tobacco made Donghun’s nostrils burn. The toxic and unbearable smell has evaded his privacy and he couldn’t stand it but he has to deal with it. Looking around he could see many older alphas with younger omegas around them like a snake waiting to squeeze every ounce of their life and he found it disgusting. His thoughts ended when an older alpha male sat in front of him and started to puff out the disgusting smell. Looking over to the other with an emotionless expression he props his head with his left hand. The older male wore a black fitted suit with an ivory undershirt and brand-new black dress shoes. 

“It’s very interesting to see an omega of your status here.” The older male let out another puff of smoke while letting out a low chuckle. 

Donghun didn’t want to talk to the other because he was nothing but all talk also, he didn’t want to breath in the toxic air. He looked away from the other as Junhee offered him a drink to calm him down. He took the glass and lightly smile at Junhee as he was happy to have him. But his smile ended quickly due to the older alpha letting out a loud laugh and a clap of his hands. Donghun hated being here mainly when around people like the self-righteous alpha. 

“What’s so funny?” He pressed his lips tightly and scrunched up his nose due to smelling the foul odor around them. 

“Here we have an alpha male being the servant to an omega. I feel sorry for your family.” He took another drag of his cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke that lingered around them. 

Junhee look over to Donghun who still didn’t show a single reaction to the older but he held onto the glass for dear life. Looking over to the other who was just letting out another puff of smoke. He was getting disgusted by the other trying to get on Donghun’s nerves. Narrowing his eyes, a bit he let out a small smile and place his hands on Donghun’s shoulders. 

“I may be an alpha male but that doesn’t mean anything since being an alpha isn’t always important. We are just people and our status doesn’t make who we are but our personality. That could explain why such a low-class alpha like you are here. I am also a little surprise that they let you in maybe it was because they felt sorry for you or they want squeeze everything out of you.” 

Donghun lets out a light chuckle as he brought the glass to his lips. “You really love making these overgrown children mad, don’t you?” 

Junhee lets out a laugh while looking over to see the other alpha narrowing his eyes and gripping tightly to his cigarette. He could tell he made the other angry but he could care less because he needs to learn not everything is easy just because of your status. 

“You have a big mouth for a kid. Mainly you the water smelling omega.” He let out a chuckle as he got up and walk towards Donghun and took out a 9mm Beretta 92fs. 

“Did we make the big bad alpha cry? Are you really sure about this? Because you do know people are watching and sooner or later someone will try and hurt you. Plus, I am not just a regular omega so if you wish to hurt me then more likely my father will try to kill you. So, are we going to play this game of yours?” 

He hated using his father as a mean of something to scare the other but it was one of the things that most alphas here fear. The alpha gritted his teeth and brought the gun closer to Donghun’s head. Donghun knew that the alpha was agitated but he also knew that he will soon snap but he wanted to play a small game with the other. Donghun brought the gun closer to him but place it close to his mouth. 

“Is this better for you? Does this excite you to the point you might cum?” 

Letting out a light laugh while giving the other a cynical smile. He then brought the tip of the gun to his lips as he was about to put it in his mouth but was stop when someone yelled out to them. Donghun look over to see someone walking over to them and pulled Donghun away from the other. 

“Both of you stop this indecent action you are two grown men and this isn’t a place for this. So please stop before you hurt someone in your foolishness.” 

“I’m not the one who brought out a gun and wanted to shove it in my face. Take him out of here before he does something stupid. Plus, we need to talk alone.” 

Donghun looked away from the other two and went back to his drink due to not wanting to get involved with the alpha. The older alpha let out a snarl and yelled over to Donghun while waving the gun in hand. Junhee walked over to the other alpha and grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it with so much force that he dropped the gun with a cry. While still holding a tight grip of the other arm, he brought the other arm and started to twist it to the point you could hear the faint sound of bones cracking. 

“Donghun we shouldn’t let this guy off easy because he was planning to kill you. I feel like we need to teach him a lesson.” 

Donghun walked over to the two and then brought the drink to the alpha and poured it over his head. “Junhee take him out of here and use any means to get rid of him and head over to your next destination.” 

Junhee nodded and took the other with him out of the room to the busy casino floor. Donghun let out a deep sigh as he looked over to the one who stopped him from teasing the older alpha. “What brings you here? Did Wonho ask for your help or did you just invite yourself Minhyuk?” 

Minhyuk looked away as he was trying to hide his face from the other. “I just wanted to help is all so don’t think badly of me Donghun.” 

Donghun let out a deep sigh and patted Minhyuk on the back. He wasn’t mad about him joining their mission mainly due to already knowing he would since Hyungwon told Byeongkwan and he told him before they arrive. “Don’t worry I already know you were coming I just wanted to see what you would do. Plus, I love seeing your face when we do something out of hand.” 

Minhyuk looked over Donghun with a small frown forming on his face as he lightly punched him. Donghun let out a light laugh and brought the other into a hug and buried his face into the crook of Minhyuk’s neck. Smelling the faint aroma of caramel mix with cinnamon made Donghun distress himself. Minhyuk brought Donghun closer and lightly whispered into his ear, “where is everyone?” 

Donghun pulled away and grabbed Minhyuk’s hand and took him to a private room across from the sitting room they were. Once in the room he closed the door and locked it with a keycard that he took from his father. “This is a better place for us to discuss about it and our plan on what we are doing. We only have one week before my dad gets back but I want this to be done by today because I also want to do something other than this. So, I am actually happy that you got involved because Junhee was getting nervous and trying to make me stay in the sideline. But I bribed him with something that you don’t need to know.” 

A light blush crept on Donghun’s face then he took out his phone due to not wanting Minhyuk to see him. Minhyuk look over to Donghun to see that his ears were also turning red and he found it cute to see the other. 

“Okay I have everyone's location and I couldn’t say no to Chan so he gave all of us code names. Your name is Minny while mine is Dongdong.” 

“May I ask about the others? Plus, what else are you planning, Donghun?” 

He was curious but at the same time he was a bit scared mainly from Donghun mostly due to him being a totally different person when on a mission. While waiting for the others reply he went towards an empty chair that was located by the wall. Donghun sat next to him and gave him his phone to see what exactly what their plans are. 

“So, this mission is basically to shut this place down and get some of these people arrested? That can’t be just it Donghun. I know you have something else plan since you ask Wonho about Kim Jion and I know he has some history with your dad.” 

Donghun let out a light chuckle and took his phone back and started to type a message. “Nothing gets past you. No wonder your working under your dad but you have to be careful when working under his field and with me. But yeah, I have something else plan for this mission and Kim Jion is just someone I can use to get rid of the thorn on my side. But before you ask why I need him it’s because he still has some hidden information on my father before they broke off their relationship.” 

Minhyuk press his lips tightly and narrowed his eyes as he was getting this sick feeling in his stomach. It was mostly due to Donghun’s smell turning into dead roses mix with rain. He didn’t like the smell but he has gotten used to it but it was unbearable since he was so use to Donghun’s fresh scent. “You sometimes scare me.” 

“Oh, don’t say that it hurts my feelings. Remember working in the underground is different than working on the workforce. Let’s change the subject since I know you already know about the relationship they had and you know what he lost. What you really need to remember are the code names and signals. Chan will call or text you whenever he can and remember to be careful you may be strong but you are an omega.” 

Minhyuk nodded his head and took Donghun’s hand and brought it close and kissed the back of his hand. Donghun rolled his eyes but let out a laugh as he took his hand away from the other. “You really are a dork. This isn’t a movie and god forbid this isn’t the godfather.” 

“I’ll wait here for you until Tiger gets back.” He let out a laugh while Donghun lightly punched him with a smile. He knew this was dangerous but he was brought into this world and he met wonderful friends. The moment soon ended when Donghun and Minhyuk got a call at the same time. Taking out his phone he could tell that the call was from Chan who was also sending out a message. 

_ “Dongdong, BK finally made contact with Fluffy and I’m at the bar and don’t worry I’m just drinking water.” _

_ “ _ _ Chanshine _ _ I need you to get Tigers destination and replace him so he can head over to meet _ _ Wonho _ _ . Plus tell _ _ Feeldog _ _ to help Wow on scoping the area and to get his weapon ready.” _

Donghun waited for Chan’s reply but all he got was a text message with a picture of Chan giving him a thumbs up. Rolling his eyes, he sent out a reply back to Chan to let him know he’s with Minhyuk. 

“Chan had some fun with these names didn’t he Mr. Dongdong?” 

Donghun lightly pushed Minhyuk away and let out a light laugh mix with a worried tone to his voice. He knew this is just the beginning but he couldn’t wait to see the outcome mainly towards his father’s power over South Korea.He can’t wait to see his father’s empire come crumbling down but he knew it won’t be easy and this is just the start of it. All he could say was, let the games begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could give kudos or comments that will be nice uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee just can't get a brake sometimes not even by his close friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took awhile for me to get this updated but I was stuck and I'm sorry if this chapter is messy and please know this chapter is a bit graphic

Junhee was located in an empty midnight blue room with white marble flooring with a large mahogany table sitting in the middle that had twenty chairs thrown around. He was sitting on the table as he let out a low groan while fiddling with a bloody pair of plyers. His moment of peace ended when he heard a muffled moan mix with a cry. Groaning a bit, he slammed his fist on the table but it soon ended when hearing the older alpha kicking his feet on the table. He was getting annoyed with the old bastard that he turned around and stabbed the plyers into the alpha’s hand. He knew he shouldn’t do this just because the alpha was getting on his nerves. 

The overbearing echoes of the screaming and cries ringed in Junhee’s ears while he yanked out the alpha’s fingernails. Letting out a light sigh he dug the plyers into another finger as the alpha let out another scream that filled the empty room. Blood rained down to the floor as he continues to pull the last fingernail but he soon stopped when he heard a light ringing of his phone. He took hold of his phone and let out a deep sigh once seeing it was Chan calling hm. He didn’t want to answer but he knew if he didn’t then he would never hear the end of it when Chan cries over Donghun. With a click of his tongue he unlocked his phone and called Chan back. 

_ “ _ _ Channy _ _ what is it that you want?” _ Junhee had the plyers next to him while running his hand through his messy black hair. Just hearing the tone of his voice, he knew he didn’t sound like himself. He was letting his anger get the best of him and he hated ever second of it. 

A slight groan came from the alpha tied on the table who was still trying to get up but was getting weaker by every second due to losing a certain amount of blood. He knew he was overdoing it but the alpha was getting on his nerves but mainly when he was in Donghun’s face. It irritated him so much that he just wanted to kill the alpha but he knows it’s a bit too much. Mainly when he knows it wasn’t his mission to take out whoever gets in their way. 

_ “TIGER! I’m so happy that you called me back and please give me your location, please! Also, don’t you dare interrupt me because I was given a _ _ command _ _ from Mr. Dongdong.” _

_ “Fine, what did _ _ he _ _ tell you?” _

_ “He told me to get your destination and replace you so you can head over to meet _ _ Wonho _ _ . Plus, I need to tell _ _ Feeldog _ _ to help Wow on scoping the area and to get his weapon ready. So, give me your location so we can continue our mission. ~” _

Once telling Chan about his location he ended the call and looked over to see that the older alpha passed out. Letting out a light scoff he threw the pliers to the ground since there is no point to continue on. While waiting for Chan to arrive he clean himself up and moved the chairs away from the table. Looking over to see that the older alpha is now limp on the table with his blood running dry on the surface of the table and floor. The stench of dry blood and tobacco that still linger on the alpha's clothes made his nostrils burn. He was use to the smell but sometimes it gets overbearing and his thoughts ended when he heard a sequence of knocks and the doorknob shaking. 

“Oi! Just wait a minute.” 

As he opens the door there stood Chan with his glass of water in hand and a big smile on his face. He knew Chan was too eager to see him but it didn’t faze him that much. Chan walked into the room and Junhee close the door while letting out a deep sigh. Junhee looked over to the other as Chan got up on the table and trailed his fingers along the older alpha’s face and then dug his nails into the alpha’s eyes. The alpha jerked up as he felt the sudden pain of fingernails digging into his eyes. 

“Chan before I go, I need to tell you that this alpha runs a small company that helps distributes the drugs that Donghun’s father sells. But don’t worry he’s nothing but a small dick alpha who uses his status to overpower people. Disgusting. On another side note have fun but please remember to get rid of the evidence and don’t overwork yourself.” 

As the doors close, he could hear the alpha letting out more screams but this time muffled with him gurgling. Letting out another sigh he knew Chan probably poured the water he had into the alpha’s mouth. 

“He may look innocent but he knows what he has to do when given a mission.” 

Heading down the narrow hallway that lead back into the busy casino floor that he smelled the lingering mix odor of tobacco and alcohol. He scrunched up his nose to the foul smell and with a click of his tongue. He was use to it but it still made him sick to smell the odor of the people who they think has power among the others. Looking around the main floor he could see the many alphas with omegas around them like a month to a flame. The chaos of the casino was ringing in his ears and the heavy scent of overbearing pheromones coming off the alphas and omegas. Seeing an older alpha who had two omegas male and female clinging to him while he was playing at the roulette table. The stench that linger around them better yet everyone in this place reek. 

Shaking his head, he knows he has to look for Wonho and not think about the people around him. Continuing walking through the room but got stop when a short slender male omega stood in front of him and was giving him a fake smile. Junhee look over at the omega who had messy brunette hair who wore tight fitted black slacks and a lose white blouse that hung around his slender shoulders. The omega lets out a small laugh as he brought his hands close to Junhee but was stopped when Junhee back away from him. Junhee didn’t want to be part of this mainly with someone other than Donghun. 

“I’m sorry but I’m not in the need for an omega. So please excuse me.” 

Junhee walked away from the omega due to not wanting to get involved and he was on a mission. The omega lets out a scoff and walked away from the other as he didn’t want to bother trying. Junhee was glad that the other forgot about him because he didn’t want anyone who he knows see him with an omega mostly because he didn’t want anyone to tell Donghun about it. He continues to walk through the main floor and trying not to bump into anyone and he was glad that he made it to the bar. 

“I feel like you should be nicer to that omega but that’s just me. Here have this. You look like you might snap any minute and we don’t want that.” 

Once catching his breath, he looked up to see Hoseok offering him a glass of water. Taking the glass, he gulped down the water like it was his last drink. Once done he gave it back to Hoseok while letting out a low groan mix with a light laugh. Hoseok looked over to Junhee who was slump over the bar with his bangs covering his face. Junhee let out a deep sigh as he was trying to calm himself down but mostly his thoughts going through his head was making him lose himself. He hated how he was losing to his stupid emotions. He should have stayed and finish off the alpha so he can get rid of this anger. The next thing he notice was cold water hitting his heated scalp and then running down his face. 

“Cool your head you big idiot. Also, you reek of murky ocean water and it’s making some of the people wanting you to leave. I can’t let that happen so get your act together and present yourself like a decent alpha.” 

Letting out a deep groan he ran his fingers through his now wet hair. It was a terrible idea for him to come here and he should have stayed in the room. Hoseok lightly patted him on the back and lets out a long sigh. Junhee lets out a groan and slumped over a chair that was given to him by Hoseok. 

“I need to tell you that I have good and bad news. The good news is that everything is alright and no one acknowledges you guys but the bad news is I have to be careful. Mostly due to me working as a bodyguard and people will be asking why I’m talking to you.” 

"This workplace is overbearing but I understand. So, Kim Jion is the so-called important person that we are accepting?” 

“Yeah, you know how close he is to Donghun’s father. Mainly with their past together and I heard that he’s willing to get back together.” 

Junhee looked over to Hoseok with a conflicting expression mostly due to hearing that Jion might go back. Mostly due to him being thrown away after Donghun’s father not wanting to deal with him anymore. Pressing his lips tightly and scratching his head he was a bit confuse but maybe Jion has a reason. The last time he saw the other was when he was younger when Jion introduced himself to him and Donghun that he will be their new babysitter. 

“I was amaze to hear all of this mostly due to him leaving after him losing his company and then losing the one thing he wanted the most. A bit sad isn’t it? I feel bad for him really.” 

Junhee looked over to Hoseok who was taking a light sip of a drink that was given to him by the barkeeper. It was a bit sad but it tends to happen when you use an omega like Kim Jion who was basically almost treated like a second mother to him and Donghun. Even though the omega was a business man he still enjoyed taking care of kids even if they are old. He knows Donghun might make it out that he wants to use the other but in reality, he just wants this one good thing back into his life. Junhee is going to help with this and he didn’t care how hard it will be. 

“Wonho, never use an omega like an object. They should be treated like an equal and treasure them if you ever fall in love with them.” 

“Look I know what you're telling me and I understand. So, you know I have no idea when Jion will be here all I know he will be. May I also ask why you were coming from one of the private rooms?” 

Junhee looked away and press his lips tightly not wanting to tell Hoseok that he was about to kill someone. Well Hoseok knew about Junhee and his job but he didn’t want to talk about it mostly out in the open. Hoseok took out a deep sigh and place his glass on the counter as he didn’t want to break the glass. Hoseok got up and pulled Junhee in a chokehold and lets out a small laugh. Junhee lets out a low cry and smacks his hands all over Hoseok’s arm. Lightly laughing Hoseok let go and patted Junhee on the head. 

“Don’t worry I know what you did and don’t worry about it. Plus, I need to tell you something and that is tell Sehyoon to set his weapon close to the entrance door. Why I’m telling you this I feel like this will produce some commotion. Gwangsuk should be located around the main floor and keep watch and don’t worry I’ll be helping as well.” 

“What about Byeongkwan? Also, Donghun is with Minhyuk probably in a private room.” 

“Well he’s with Hyungwon and they are probably getting intel since that is what Hyungwon does when he’s doing this.” 

Junhee looked over to Hoseok who was smiling but he knows he’s hiding his anger with that smile of his. Nodding his head as he didn’t want Hoseok to know what is going through his head so he took out his phone and sent out a text to the others. He knew Hoseok shows this side but in reality, he can snap mostly if someone does something to Hyungwon. Hoseok place his hands in his pockets and lets out a deep sigh. 

“Look it’s Donghun and Minhyuk coming over so stop feeling bitter you still smell like gross water.” 

Junhee narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue with annoyance and walked over to the other two. Donghun lets out a small smile and took Junhee’s hand and brought him close to him. Junhee was happy to have Donghun’s warmth along his body and the sweet smell of roses. Donghun leaned in closer and ran his hand along Junhee’s arm. 

“Don’t worry you big idiot I am here so you don’t have to worry. Plus, I got all the information and Chan told me he will be late because he got dirty. So, I told Kwan to head over there with Hyungwon to give him a new outfit change.” 

Junhee lightly smiled and nuzzled closer to Donghun and lightly nipped him on the neck. Donghun lets out a light laugh and held Junhee closer. Hoseok let’s a chocked expression due to telling the others that their affection is suffocating him. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Hoseok and he almost lost his balance but he caught himself. Hoseok glared at Minyuk but all he got in return was the other sticking out his tongue. Only right now do they have time to goof off until Donghun gives them the word. The moment ended when Donghun received a message from Sehyoon that read, _ “Everything is ready.” _

“Guys be ready Sehyoon told me everything is set so remember what to do. Make no mistakes and if you do then try something else that will help you.” 

Everyone nodded their head and split from one another and the only ones left was Donghun and Junhee holding each other’s hands. They knew this will be a difficult mission but they already knew that from the very beginning. This will be the first step to take his father down and he’s ready. One step at a time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos would be great uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden change of plans but that doesn't mean we have to stop our mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took forever to come back to this but I just didn't have the faintest idea on how to continue it so I took a break from it so I could think of ideas. Also thank you for waiting.

The slight gust of wind hit along Sehyoon’s face as he was sitting on top of an abandon building that was located some away from the casino. Looking down he could see a few people passing by and no one could see him in the dead of night. Sehyoon lets out a faint sigh due to waiting when he can take the shot and head back inside. He was a bit worried about the whole mission but mostly for Byeongkwan but he knew he could take care of himself but the alpha inside of him still worried. He heard a light static coming from his earpiece then he heard Gwangsuk that it’s time to start and remember not to make a mistake when shooting. Bringing the gun close to him he lines it to the right and looked into the scope to see two people outside by the door and they are about a foot apart. Letting out a faint laugh he took a deep breath and then took two shots and then aimed at the door. 

Taking another deep breath, he pulled away from his gun and ran his fingers through his messy hair then took out his phone and sent Gwangsuk a message. Putting his phone back in his pocket he looked back to see that no one has notice but he has to hurry before anyone comes. Grabbing hold of his gun he took it apart and put it in his bag as headed downstairs. He continued to send messages to everyone while heading back to his car and he notice Byeongkwan next to the car fiddling with his phone. Smirking a bit, he went over to the other and ran his fingers along Byeongkwan’s arm. 

“Why is my little temptress out here? Were you worried about me or did you just want to see me?” 

Byeongkwan lets out a small laugh and draped his arms around Sehyoon’s neck and brought him into a kiss. Feeling the warmth of his lover made him lose himself a bit and his breathing became harsher. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned into a whisper. 

“Yes, to everything and also Hyungwon wanted me to tell you that you should have the car ready by an hour and an escape route. Apparently, the owner inside discovered he has someone on his team is against him and if everything goes down south, he wants to find a way out before anything crazy goes.” 

“So, the spineless alpha just wants to save his own ass. Plus weren’t you cold when waiting on me before I did my job? I mean your clothing choice is a bit rather thin for this weather.” 

Byeongkwan lets out a small pout and lightly hit Sehyoon on the chest. Sehyoon let’s a small laugh while bringing his arms around the others small waist. He knew he was teasing the other but he loves seeing Byeongkwan’s reactions. Looking down he could see Byeongkwan was wearing a thin black oversize blouse and a black belt around his small waist that made him so much smaller. He continues to let his eyes roam to see that he was also wearing tight black slacks that showed off Byeongkwan’s figure and that he was wearing a pair of black heels. He wanted to let loose and let his hands roam along Byeongkwan’s body and mark him all over but he has to do his job. Byeongkwan looked up at Sehyoon and lightly smiles as he slid his index finger along the others chest and licked his lips. 

“I’m sorry alpha but you need to wait until the mission is over. So, when the mission is over, I’ll let you have it your way but right now we have a job to do.” 

Byeongkwan reached into Sehyoon’s breast pocket and pulled out the keys but not before kissing Sehyoon again. Looking back at the other he stuck his tongue out and winked. Sehyoon was in awe but he shook his head as he headed over to the car. 

Gwangsuk looked over at his message and lets out a deep sigh of relief and took a sip of his drink and he could see the corner of his eye that Chan was walking over to him with Hyungwon in hand. Placing the glass back on the table he waited for Chan to tackle him but all he got was Chan smashing his hands on the table and leaning over to Gwangsuk. Their faces were just inches away as Chan lets out the biggest smile and pushed his way to sit next to Gwangsuk. Huyngwon rolled his eyes as he sat next to Chan and looked over his phone to see if he got any messages. 

“Gwangsuk some things have change but don’t worry we let Kwan head over and tell Sehyoon that the owner in this place might start something. Plus, I got rid of someone's body today and it was so messy and I’m a bit tired so can you recharge me?” 

Hyungwon looked down at the two and lets out a light sigh as he sent out a message to Hoseok to know that everyone is updated. He was use to see this but sometimes it gets overbearing mostly when Chan gets overly touchy with his friends. But he understands he’s kind of the same way with his own friends. Looking back, he saw Chan leaning close to Gwangsuk and running his fingers up the other’s chest. Narrowing his eyes, a bit he just went back to his phone and sent a message to Hoseok that his teammates are acting gross. 

Gwangsuk looked over to Chan who was lightly pouting but his expression soon changed when his fingers were met with Gwangsuk’s exposed collarbone. Licking his lips, a bit he leaned a bit closer and let his lips hover above the expose skin. He presses his lips along Gwangsuk’s collarbone and lightly licked around the skin. 

“Are you trying to play another role? Because your current outfit is enhancing your figure. Looks like little Chan was having too much fun playing exterminator. So now he has to play the role as escort due to what he’s wearing.” 

Hyungwon looked back at them and he could see that Chan was a mess but he felt like him slightly losing it might help him to blend in. He put his phone away as he ran his fingers through Chan’s messy dark brown hair. Gwangsuk looked over to Hyungwon and tilted his head to the side as he was a bit confuse but he gets it. 

“Sorry hyung but I’m still an escort during this mission so I have to play my part. Don't worry I’m not going to do anything that will make Chan mad but I need to do something. Plus, the owner of this place is willing to get everyone arrested but I doubt it will be just that.” 

Gwangsuk lets out a deep sigh as he place one of his hands on Chan’s waist and pulled Hyungwon closer to him as the other’s lips were close to his ear. Looking down to see Chan still letting his tongue explore his collarbone and bringing his body closer and placing his hands over Gwangsuk’s chest. Chan stopped as he leaned himself closer to Gwangsuk and press his lips along the other and lets out a faint whine as he pulled away. 

“You really are childish sometimes but that’s what I like about you.” 

“You two are really gross.” 

Hyungwon pulled away from Gwangsuk and went back to his phone and started to send out another message to Hoseok. Chan lightly smiles as he moves over to sit on Gwangsuk’s lap and place his hands on the other’s shoulders. Gwangsuk place his hands around Chan’s waist and began to run his fingers through Chan’s waist. Chan lets out another cry and began move his hips a bit while bring his lips over to Gwansuk’s. Opening his mouth, a bit he slid his tongue into Gwangsuk’s mouth and began to wrap his arms around Gwangsuk’s neck. Chan knew he was losing it but he wanted to be close to Gwangsuk. 

“Guys stop making out for a minute I have some news that I got from Wonho. The owner is planning on getting rid of this place and not in the best way.” 

Gwangsuk moved Chan away from his lap and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Taking out his phone he got a few messages from Junhee and Sehyoon about a sudden escape route and the plan is still in action but they have to hurry because a certain owner is willing to destroy all evidence. Putting his phone away, he looks to see Hyungwon getting up and pulled Chan close to him then started to fix his hair. 

“I’ll be with you guys and stay close and remember to play your part and don’t get caught. One more thing our target has arrived and they are at the main hall.” 

Nodding his head, he wraps his arms around Gwangsuk’s left arm and he motion Chan to do the same. Chan joined in but instead he held Gwangsuk’s hand and lets out a small purr. They started to walk down the hall and was welcomed back to the chaos of the main floor. Hearing the chaotic noises and the lingering stench of cigarette smoke and over powering pheromones. Walking to an empty table he then was welcome with Hoseok sitting across of him and offered him a drink. Taking the glass in hand he looked over to Hoseok who took a sip of his own and used his index finger to show who was in view. Gwangsuk looked over to see Kim Jion the target that he needed to bag and tag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving me Kudos and comments would make my day uwu


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is finally starting and let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating quickly but this story always gets me stuck because I need to figure out how to progress the story and I don't want to make them short
> 
> This update is a bit longer so I hope you like it

Looking over to  Jion he could see he was a bit tall but he had a smaller frame compared to the others. Just by looking at the other he could tell he has a unique facial structure that enhance his pale complexion. It has been awhile since he last saw him but he still hasn’t changed at all but the color of his hair that was now a dark grey. He wondered why he came back to the dragon's den when he was casted out ten years ago. Taking another sip of his water he could see  Hoseok taking out his phone who was probably sending a message about finally seeing Jion. 

“Did you send a message to Hun?”

“Yup, he wanted me to tell you to get him quickly because he feels like something might happen soon. Mostly because during this time they try to play one big round of roulette. But this time it’s their last.”

Chan looked over to  Gwangsuk who was a bit annoyed but he knew he was just feeling anxious since their mission is almost coming to an end. Plus, this is an important part of the mission that  Gwangsuk has to play. Leaning over to  Hyungwon he took his hand and started to grip onto it tightly as he was feeling a bit nervous. He just hopes everything turns out alright and no one will get hurt.  Hyungwon looked over to Chan and lightly patted Chan on the head as he wanted to calm the other down. 

The moment ended when a loud sound came over to the roulette table and  Hyungwon could tell that the owner of the casino is getting ready to end this. They need to end this fast and get out of here before someone gets hurt. Hoseok got up and took Hyungwon by the hand and then pulled him close to the point that their bodies were touching.  Hyungwon tilted his head as he was a bit confuse but he kind of knew that  Hoseok was planning something and it was probably not something good.

“Hey  Hyungwon lets go play a game and no I’m not trying to win money. Let’s keep the owner at bay so we can let the others continue their mission.  Plus, don’t worry I told  Minhyuk to come over to the roulette table.”

“I’m a bit scared about your idea but fine I’ll play your stupid game. Chan go help  Gwangsuk and don’t worry about us we will find a way out and we can take care of ourselves.”

Chan nodded as he grabbed  Gwangsuk’s hand and took him away from the table. He was eager to finish this mission because the sooner they are done then they can all hang out as regular friends.  Gwangsuk looked over to Chan who was pulling him over to where a few poker tables were and he could see  Jion talking to an older alpha who was roughly close to  Donghun’s father age.  Gwangsuk took his hand away from the other as he placed his hands-on top of  Jion’s shoulders while letting out his alpha pheromones.  Jion looked over to  Gwangsuk as he was giving off a perplex expression mix in with his soured sent. The older alpha backed away as he headed over to another table that had more players.

“ Gw-Gwangsuk is that you? Why are you here?”

“No time to explain and don’t fight me unless you want me to knock you out.  So, come with us because  Donghun wants to see you?”

“ Donghun ? What are you kids doing? This isn’t like the games you play.  So, leave before you re-”

Chan brought himself closer to  Jion and dragged him across the room as he was bringing him to one of the private rooms.  Jion tried to pull away but he couldn’t escape from Chan’s tight grip. He was amazed to see that Chan has gotten stronger but getting dragged by a child who was younger than him by ten years was a bit  embarrassing .

“What ae you going to do to me? I have nothing that you want so let me go.”

Gwangsuk lets out a deep groan as he pulled on  Jion’s arm and dragged him into a private room and then place his hands over  Jion’s mouth. Chan came into the room and shut the door as he brought a cloth and began to put it around  Jion’s mouth. Chan looked over to  Jion and lightly lets out a small whine as he brought himself close to Jion.

“I’m sorry but you do have something we need plus it’s better for you to be in here then out there. Because the big boss of this place is going to get rid of this place.  Jion it’s not good to sell your body.”

Chan press his lips together as he remembers that after  Jion vanishing he was overly sad since  Jion babied him the most. Seeing  Jion doing this wasn’t what he wanted to see but he knew things happen.  Gwangsuk looked over his phone as he got another message and it was from  Donghun who was heading over to the private room.  Gwangsuk lets out a deep sigh and sent out another message that read,  _ “ _ _ Donghun _ _ I’ll be heading out but I’ll leave Chan to you and I’m also taking  _ _ Junhee _ _ with me.” _

“Chan you're going to stay here with  Jion and when  Donghun gets here I’ll be leaving with  Junhee . I trust you can protect your team and remember to meet back at the car.”

“I’m a bit scared but yes I understand.”

“Stop lying and I know you like these missions and remember to use your pistol or any of your weapons you have. One more thing I love you.”

Gwangsuk came close to Chan and brought him into a kiss and then pulled away as he heard a knock from the door. Chan went over to the door and let  Junhee and  Donghun come in as they were welcome to silence.  Donghun looked over to see  Jion who was sitting in a chair who was now taking off the cloth from his mouth.  Donghun pressed his lips tightly and walked over to  Jion and hugged him tightly. He didn’t want anyone to see him but he just missed being close to  Jion who was basically his second mother.  Jion looked over  Donghun who was now burying his face between the crook of his neck. Letting out a light sigh he began to run his fingers down  Donghun’s back and  brought him close to a hug.

“You still haven’t changed and I hope you're doing well. I’m sorry.”

All  Jion could hear were quit sobs mix in with a few hiccups that echoed the room. Looking over the room he could see that Chan was the only one with them who was fixing himself. He could see that Chan was trying to look away but he wanted to look over to them but he didn’t want to be rude.  Jion lets out a faint sigh and pulled  Donghun away from him and he could see his eyes turning red and tears filling up in his eyes. 

“Don’t its n-not your fault.”

Jion cleaned up  Donghun’s tears and lightly kissed  Donghun on his forehead. He did miss seeing him and his friends but mostly seeing the one who he sadly fell in love with. He knew he shouldn’t be but his heart just yearns for him but he knew he didn’t love him. Looking back at  Donghun who was now calm but still letting out a few sniffles. He was happy to see him well but meeting him here wasn’t what he wanted.

“I’m sorry to ruin your reunion but we have to leave now because I got a message that tells me we should head out.  Hoseok says when leaving this room, we should head down the hallway and we will be met with a door.”

Chan took off his shirt and put on  a shoulder holster belt and took out his pistol and a switchblade. Looking over to  Donghun he walked over to him and hugged him tightly and then pointed over to a table.  Donghun was a bit confuse but nodded his head as he walked over to the table then looked  under, he noticed a pistol taped at the bottom. He was a bit confuse but he took the gun and looked over it to see that it was a 9mm pistol. He did know how to use it but he wondered why the gun was in the room.

“ Hoseok told me that the boss of this place tends to leave guns in random places because he was cautious about some guest. Do you want one of my knives? I have plenty.”

“Chan no. I don’t need them also I know how you are with your knives so keep  them. So, come on and let’s get out of here before hell breaks loose.”

Gwangsuk lets out a faint breath of air as he brought his hands close to his face and ran them along his face. He was losing it and he didn’t want to be here but he knew he had to but just feeling the intense air was just making him lose himself. Looking over he could see  Junhee fixing himself while taking out one of his knives and then putting it back in its holsters. Here he was on the  fourth floor about ready to start his mission but it just seemed a bit odd to actually be here. Looking down he could see the crowd of people at the roulette table and then he spotted his three friends joined in the commotion. He knew they were having fun but this also helped them to avoid the upcoming conflict.

“ Gwangsuk are done worrying? Because it’s about time for you to shoot and remember to aim  right at his head.”

“Same goes for you mister assassin. Remember to shoot all targets with either your gun or knives. Plus, once I shoot hit the fire alarm and that will cause  an uproar and the sprinklers will also go off.”

Junhee lets out a small laugh as he headed over to the other side of the floor and started to walk along the railing and then jumped down to the next floor. Taking a deep breath, he let all his stress away and looked into the scope to see their target Lee  Jiwon a slender older man who was joyfully laughing while among the crowd. Taking another breath of air, he took aim and let go of the trigger. The only thing he could hear were loud screams and people starting to run while water fell from the ceiling. While waking from his wake he took apart his gun while looking around to see  Junhee already on his way to take out a few of the guards. As he finally finished taking apart of his weapon, he was drench but that didn’t matter and this is when he was welcome to a large alpha male towering him. 

“Well looks like you’re the wannabe short alpha who killed our boss. Got to say you have some guts doing this by yourself.”

Gwangsuk didn’t say a thing but click his tongue with annoyance. He really hated it when overbearing Neanderthals put him down just due to his height. Throwing his bag on the ground he was welcome to the alpha bearing his fangs and letting out an unruly stench. Scrunching his nose, a bit he angled his hands to his pocket but was tackled to the ground by the oversize behemoth. Letting out a loud groan he pulled up his knees and started to knee him in the stomach while his fangs started to appear. Just feeling the strong stench made him gag and he didn’t want to smell it any longer. He began to move his body a bit while bearing his canines and lunging his mouth over the others neck. A loud bang echoed in his ears while he had his teeth in the others neck. 

“Sorry for being late a nd looks like we have to get rid of this guy. We can’t leave anything behind so get your bag and I’ll start a fire.”

Gwangsuk pushed the large alpha off himself while letting out a groan and he could see it was  Minhyuk . He was happy to see him but he hated how the alpha pushed him down because due to that he let out his instinct to kill and bit into his neck. Looking away from the other he spit across the floor as he was still getting drench from the sprinklers.

“You should start the fire on the roof since that’s the only place that’s still dry. I’ll help you to take this big idiot up there so let’s hurry up.”

“Once we are done, we should go down the fire escape and I’ll contact the others that we will be coming from that area. Be happy I got here before you did something reckless.”

“Shut up  Minhyuk .”

Letting out a small laugh as headed down the hall with  Gwangsuk’s bag in hand and was heading to the stairway.  Gwangsuk was carrying the large alpha on his back as he lets out a groan when walking close to  Minhyuk . He hated that he almost left evidence but he was happy to have  Minhyuk helping him get rid of it. Looking over to the other he went further ahead as he could still hear the loud sounds of screams and yells. He wasn’t surprise that everyone would be making so much noise since he just shot the owner and the sprinklers being turned on. Once welcome to the end of the line he was standing behind  Minhyuk who opened the door to the rooftop. Throwing the alpha on the ground he was welcome to the cool air and the echoing sounds of honking cars. Looking back at  Minhyuk who started to take out a flask and poured it all over the body and ushered  Gwangsuk to get close to him.

“Light this  cigarette for me.”

Taking out his lighter he lit the cigarette and watched  Minhyuk throw it as it started to light around the body.  Gwangsuk still watched  Minhyuk as he put his flask away and then letting out a deep breath of air.

“May I ask was gasoline in that flask?”

“yes, but that’s not important. Come on let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be great if you left kudos and comments ^w^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying to escape from the underground casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the update and I'm happy for your patients uwu

Letting out a deep breath of air as he ran his hands through his wet hair that was sticking to his face. He hated it when it happened but he had to deal with it mainly due to the sprinklers still going off. He was just happy he found a place to keep him dry as he looked around to see a few people still trying to escape but majority were dead since he took out some of them but most were bodyguards. He heard a faint sound coming from his earpiece as he heard  Hoseok’s voice coming through telling everyone that the owner is down and so are his bodyguards. He also told the others he found another way out but if they haven’t found another way out, they need to find one soon.  Junhee knew this is when he needed to leave and he hopes the others are alright and found their own way to escape.

As a deep breath of air escaped from his lips, he knew he had to hurry because he can’t stay there any longer mainly due to the police coming soon. Once leaving his location he headed down some stairs but stopped when he spotted someone walking around trying to find a way out. He could see it was an alpha female running around the hall and trying to open a door that he knew it was locked mainly since he made  Hoseok and  Hyungwon lock all exits before today's party started. He kept looking but this time he saw her on the ground and Chan next to her. He was surprised to see him but he wanted to know how he got there without him noticing. He came out from the corner and walked over Chan who was now letting out deep groan.

“Chan when did you get here?  Also, what happen to your team?”

“ Junhee I missed you and I was just down the hall and she didn’t see me so I threw one of my knives. Oh, my team I got them out but I felt like I needed to fine you or the others since we all need to escape together.”

Junhee lets out a deep sigh and he could see that Chan didn’t miss his mark but just to make sure he took out his gun and shot her. He also knew Chan wouldn’t lie so he  believed him that he got his team safely out. Chan looked down the way were  Junhee came from and he could see no one was following them but he still felt like they should be careful. Bending down he pulled out his knife and lets out a deep sigh. He saw that it was useless mainly due to  Junhee’s bullet hitting it but he had to take it anyway.

“ Oh, Junhee aren’t we leaving evidence due to you and  Gwangsuk using guns?”

“No. Mainly due to most of these guns were bought from this very casino.  Gwangsuk knew we had to be careful with using guns so he suggested the  idea on using other than our own. I was surprised he hid this until we had our meeting since  Hoseok told him to tell the others later when he got everything.”

“Are you okay that he did this? Because he didn’t tell us until the last minute.”

“Yeah I was fine because I knew something was going on since I told  Sehyoon to follow him and everything.”

Chan looked away but he understood since they have to be careful but sometimes their decisions could be better. Mainly with  Gwangsuk who dealt with weaponry and had to deal with people who might cross him or worst kill him. He didn’t like that this was going through his head as he continue down the hall as he pointed to a room that was further down the hall. Junhee nodded his head and followed the other down the hall and was welcome with a large wooden door that was heavily decorated. He was a bit confuse how no one tried to enter the room then he noticed you needed a keycard to open it. Chan took out a card and swiped it while letting out a small laugh and was welcome with Hyungwon now in a change of clothes that fitted his style more.

“Hurry get in and change. Just give me your clothes and  Hoseok will give you a new set of clothes. Got to say you two are soaking wet to the bone.  Also, Junhee I can’t smell a single ounce of your ocean sent and its concerning.”

“It happens whenever I take a shower or get caught in the rain. Since you know my sent is the water so it goes away whenever that happens. But your telling me you can still smell Chan’s cinnamon and orange scent?”

“ Yes, because unlike yours his scent is potent mainly the orange.”

Chan looked over to them as he was buttoning his shirt while  Hoseok dried his hair with a towel. Looking over to  Hoseok he lets out a light smile and gave him his wet clothes. Walking over to  Junhee as he gave him a towel and a new pair of clothes.  Junhee took the towel in hand and started to dry his hair as Chan was still holding his new pair of clothes. sometimes he hates his friends but he’s used to it mainly with  Hyungwon who’s straightforward. Once done with drying his hair he took the clothes and took off his other clothes and gave them to Chan.  Hoseok took them and threw them in the bag that held all their wet clothes.

“Okay enough of wasting time we have to leave before the police come. I set an alarm that will lock down certain exits because with that the police can come in but only through certain doors.  Hyungwon open the door with the keycard and let’s head out.”

Hyungwon nodded his head as he headed over to a door that was located a bit further in the room.  Hoseok looked over to  Junhee who took out his phone who was probably sending a message to the others. Letting out a light sigh as he brought the bag close to his back and then walked over to  Hyungwon who just finished opening the door.  Hyungwon looked over to  Hoseok and was a bit confuse about the expression on his face. Tilting his head to the side as  Hoseok leaned over and nuzzled closer to the crook of Hyungwon’s neck.

“Stop being gross you two and let’s head out and also where does this lead to?”

“Don’t worry I told  Hyungwon to send a message to tell the others about the location of this exit so chill Chan. After we are close to the exit  Hyungwon will send another message to tell them where we are.”

“Alright  let's head out now.”

Everyone nodded their heads as they headed over to the doors and was welcome to a light breeze and a loud sound came from behind them. Chan looked back to the now close door and he was a bit shaken mainly due to being lightly scared of the dark. He franticly grabbed hold of  Junhee’s hand and stayed close as he was trying to calm down.  Hyungwon took out his phone and lit the way and continued down the long walkway as he was trying to lead the way. Looking back, he could see Chan holding onto  Junhee’s hand and  Hoseok taking out his phone and turned on his light.

“Chan don’t worry it won’t take long and remember we are here for you so stay strong. It won’t take long just follow me and  Hyungwon also take a deep breath.”

“That’s right this walkway won’t be that long so take deep breaths and remember you are  surrounded by your friends.”

“Th-thanks guys.”

Hyungwon lightly smiled as he took  Hoseok’s hand and continued down the walkway while leaning a bit closer. He knew that Chan wasn’t over his fear of the dark but it was fine since they are only human. Chan lightly smiled a bit more as he nuzzled closer to  Junhee and he could smell the saltiness of the ocean and it made him feel better. All he wanted was to leave this place and be welcome to the fresh air and have  Gwangsuk in his hands. Looking back up again he could see a light coming from the tunnel and he could smell a faint scent of honey. He knew the smell and he wanted to get closer to it so he ran ahead of everyone and he was welcome to green tea and honey. Once reaching the end he saw  Gwangsuk a little surprised but his expression changed when he noticed it was Chan. Chan grabbed hold of  Gwangsuk and nuzzled close to the crook of his neck while his face turning a light pink.

“Looks like our little  Channy here has a nose like a bloodhound. Don’t you agree Hoseok?”

“But I think that’s because Chan has a thing for Gwangsuk.”

“Okay everyone let's head out before someone sees us just hanging around.  Hyungwon and  Hoseok thank you for helping us and come on let's head over to  Gwangsuk’s place.”

“I’m just happy that this is over because wearing that outfit was gross mostly when alphas wanted to touch you. But I guess I did have fun mainly when  it's with you guys.”

Looking back  Junhee could see smoke coming from the roof of the building and he knew something was burning. As he was heading to the car, he was welcome to alluring scent and he knew it was  Donghun’s . When opening the door, he could see  Donghun with  Jion who was being babied by him.

“Junhee! Welcome back.”

“I’m happy to be back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be nice if you left comments or kudos uwu


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets together at Gwangsuk's apartment after the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update and I'm sorry for the short chapter

Hearing the light sound of people talking and smelling the faint mix aromas of all his friends in his apartment made him feel safe. He was happy to see his friends all doing well and he was glad that their mission came out okay mostly when getting Jion. Taking a light sip of his tea while feeling the intense heat coming from Chan’s hand made him feel a bit calmer and he wish he can have this day last. But sadly, he knows that it will soon end because Donghun wants this to end soon then later. As he was taking another sip, he could hear Donghun start a conversation with Minhyuk probably about his workplace. 

“Minhyuk do you have any idea about anything about the situation at your job? All I can tell you is that my father is planning to come back in a week and for my step-mom all I know is that she’s staying at a friend’s place in America and I could care less. The only thing she cares about is herself.” 

Minhyuk nodded his head as he pressed his lips a bit as he brought out his phone. He looked over to see it was Jooheon of all people and he was a bit confuse since he told him that he would be off for the weekend. He looked back at Donghun who was waiting for his reply but only got back with silence. Donghun arched his eyebrow a bit as he was a bit confuse but when he lightly smelled a light bitter odor and he knew something was going on. Smelling the bitter cinnamon made Donghun scrunch up his nose and he took hold of Minhyuk’s hand. 

“Is everything alright? Just tell me what’s wrong and don’t worry we are all here for you. Is that right guys?” 

Minhyuk looked around the room and he could see everyone nodding their head and he was happy to see that he has so many friends around him. Pressing his lips tightly as he held onto his phone tightly and taking a deep breath of air. He brought his phone up to Donghun and showed him that it was Jooheon who he works with at the police station. He was a bit worried about suddenly receiving a message but he has to say something. 

“Well Jooheon my coworker just sent me a message and he wants to meet up and talk to me even though I told him I will be away from work for the weekend. Just so you know he’s a beta male who is mainly a cop on the force so he doesn’t really work with me in the office with the paperwork. So, I'm a bit confuse why he wants to talk to me.” 

“Minhyuk may I ask has he tried well I don’t know try making small talk with you? Maybe it's something important because asking you something out of the blue is strange.” 

Minhyuk looked over to Donghun who was sitting next to Junhee and Jion. He didn’t know what to say after hearing everything that Donghun told him since he never really thought about that. Mainly since he never really took notice when Jooheon did some things for him. Since he just thought it was nothing but coworker stuff. Maybe he should try interacting with his coworkers more than brush them off. Well he didn’t mean to he just wants to finish his work before the end of the day. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I just want to know is Jion going to live with me? Just asking because I don’t think him staying with any of you guys is a good idea.” 

“Gwangsuk you ruined the moment and yes he’s going to live with you but remember that I will be stopping by. So be prepared to see me and I also spend the night here.” 

Chan lightly lets out a laugh while grabbing hold of Gwangsuk’s hand and holding onto it tightly. He was happy to avoid Donghun for the moment but this was strange for him because he only had work on his mind. Letting out a sigh as he just listens to his friends talking while tried to figure out what is happening. A sudden loud sound came over from Chan who was being pulled by Jion who was separating Chan from Gwangsuk. Lightly laughing as he looked over to see Chan now pulling on Gwngsuk’s arm as he didn’t want to be away from the other but Jion was making it happen. 

“Jion don’t take Gwangsuk away from me. I just got him back and I don’t want to lose him.” 

“Yuchan stop being dramatic and if I am staying here, I don’t want to see the children I took care of do lewd things. So, sit down and behave.” 

Chan let’s out a whine but nodded his head but he didn’t like it so he sat in his seat and letting out a pout. Donghun took out a yellow packet and handed it to Minhyuk and handed him an extra phone with a light smile. He was a bit confuse about the phone but the packet he knew about it. He was about to say something but was stopped when Donghun took hold of his hands and lets out a small smile. 

“We need to be careful so use this phone to contact us but please remember that we are going to head somewhere different than what we did today.” 

“Donghun I worry about you but I can’t stop you but please be careful. All of you I wish you luck.” 

Everyone nodded their head and got into a group hug before they left Gwangsuk’s place. Gwangsuk looked over to Jion who was looking back at him with a light smile but then went away when he saw the others expression. He knows he has to let Jion stay with him but he didn’t like it due to having someone who he hardly remembers stay with him. Pressing his lips tightly but lets out a groan as he ran his hand through his hair. Looking back at Jion who was looking back at him with a blank expression. 

“All I have to tell you is that don’t worry nothing will happen with me and Chan. The other thing is that I didn’t look up your information but Minhyuk probably did since it's his job. So be careful if anything come up but anyway enjoy your stay.” 

“Yes, I understand and thank you for letting me stay. “ 

Jion watched Gwangsuk leave the room and he was left alone with complete silence. Looking over the room again and he could see that he will be here for sometimes but what really got to him was Gwangsuk’s words. Pressing his lips tightly as he dropped on the sofa that he sat before and he could still feel the slight warmth. 

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be great if you left a comment or kudos uwu


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwangsuk is still not okay with Jion staying with but he has to live with it but will Jion still want to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being away but I needed some time away and work is keeping me busy. Glad to say that I finally wrote this because I tend to get lost what to write for my stories. I hope you continue following my stories and thank you for waiting.

Letting out a light breath of air as he ran his fingers along the cool skin that belong to the other. Pressing his lips, a bit as he was trying to figure out what he should do but all he could do was remove his hands and hide his face. He could hear the other let out a faint laugh as he brought him closer. Once he felt the warmth from the other made his heart skip a beat. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way but he felt so much better to have the other close to him. All he wanted was stay like this and never let go. That’s all he wanted and nothing more.

_ “Jion don’t forget me.” _

Opening his eyes as he was woken to the familiar voice but he knew that it was nothing but a lie. He hated the fact that he was dreaming of him again but he just couldn’t let go of the memory. Maybe one day he’ll forget but for now its stuck with him. Bringing his knees close to him as he buried his face into his knees. He could feel his body lightly shaking as he brought his hand over the back of his neck and he could feel the faint mark. He should get up and start his day but he didn’t feel like it mainly having these sudden memories of who he lost. There he went back and laid in the bed as he curled up in a ball.

Gwangsuk was sipping his tea as he looked over to the guestroom and he didn’t want to bother the other. So, he kept his mouth shut and headed over to the living room where Chan was watching tv and sipping his own drink. Once reaching the room he sat next to Chan and laid his head on the others shoulder. Chan looked over to  Gwangsuk and lets out a small smile as he ran his hand down the others arm. He was happy to feel the sudden calmness in the room and feeling the cool fingers along his bare skin.  Gwangsuk lets out a small breath of air and moved a bit and place his chin on Chan’s chest. All he wanted was spend the time with him and even try to do something but he knew he couldn’t due to Jion who basically raised all of them when they were kids.

“Are you feeling okay  Gwangsuk ? You seem a bit off.”

“Nothing I just wanted to  _ play  _ with you but I can’t due to our mom.” 

Chan lets out a laugh as he ran his fingers through  Gwangsuk’s hair as the other got closer as their faces met.  Gwangsuk could see Chan letting a faint aroma as his cheeks were turning a bright red and he loved seeing it. He moved closer as Chan closed his eyes and lets out a small chirp as he was getting nervous.  Sadly, the moment ended when he felt someone pulling on his ear and letting out  an irritated click of their tongue.

“If your so worried about me being here then why are you still doing this?”

Gwanguk lets out a groan as he tries to pull away but Jion still held onto his ear. Jion could tell that he should stop so he let go as  Gwangsuk hid his face on Chan’s chest. Jion lets out a big sigh as he looked over to the two on the couch and he could smell their mix pheromones. Chan lets out a big laugh as he ran his fingers through  Gwangsuk’s hair. Letting out a sigh as he sat across from them and lets out a small smile and a laugh. Just seeing them made him happy and he hopes they are together forever because he loves seeing people happy. While looking back at Chan who was still playing with  Gwangsuk’s hair and letting out a light humming sound. The peaceful sound of the melody escaping from Chan made him fall at ease. He wants this moment to stay forever and forget everything that has happen.  Sadly, he knows that can’t be.

“Jion,  Gwangsuk told me that you are hiding something from us but mostly from Donghun. I have no idea what that could be because all I know about you is that you basically took care of us when our parents were too busy. So, I do see you as a mother figure and for some time I wonder why you always smelled the faint smell of roses and jasmine.”

“You might have been young back then but your sense of smell always told you the true secret. I tried so much to hide my smell mostly the scent of roses since it tends to be a rare scent. So, you must be thinking am I hiding something that might change everything. Even so what can I do? I’m an old single omega who just can’t escape from fate.”

Chan didn’t know what to say but continue to run his fingers through  Gwangsuk’s hair as he was trying to calm down. He also knew certain smells were rare mainly roses since it was  a equine smell since he heard that some smells only appear on omegas then others. Because he remembers meeting  Donghun’s mother she only smelled like jasmines and lemons. Usually the child between people tends to have mix smells between their parents. So, when he was little, he always called Jion Donghun’s mom due to his similar smell due to roses being only for omegas. He should stay quite due to this being a heavy topic and they should worry about their mission. The room was silent but it soon ended with a loud ring coming from someone's phone. Gwangsuk lets out groan as he moved his arm a bit as he moved his hand over to his pocket and gave it to Chan. By taking the phone he brought it to his face and lets out a light chirp.

“Hello this is Chan speaking!  Gwangsuk can’t  answer right now so please leave a message.”

_ “ _ _ Chan, _ _ I need to speak with  _ _ Gwangsuk _ _ whenever he’s not deprived or going to snap my neck. On a side note I was given information that you should head over and meet someone by the name Jinyoung. That is for now.” _

“Okay bye  Minny!”

Gwangsuk lets out a groan as he got up with  a annoyed expression mix with sleep. Running his fingers through his hair as he took the phone from Chan and kissed him on the cheek. Chan lets out another chirp as he was happy with the affection. He can see that they have grown and they are no longer children but he can’t get over seeing them as his kids.

“Jion we will be out. So have some time for yourself.”

Chan smiled happily as he walked over to Jion and kissed him on the cheek before he followed  Gwangsuk behind. Jion lightly smiles as he place his hand on his cheek and he was at peace until  Gwangsuk came back in with a calm expression but his words were filled with spite.

“Just so you know I’m not happy that you ruined the moment but I know I  have to behave since you are our guest. One more thing before I go.  Donghun and everyone else don’t know what your hiding but  Minhyuk is another thing but I don’t know if he’s willing to confess on his findings. Anyway, we will be leaving.”

The room was silent once heard the door lock in front of him but his mind was making an endless amount of noise. He was scared if the truth will come out because he’s not ready plus he doesn’t know how  Donghun will take it. Wrapping his arms around his body made him feel at ease but he was still worried. Letting out a light faint breath of air he fell to his knees as he quietly sobs in the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and comments because it makes my day to get feedback uwu


End file.
